


I See You

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flufftober, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: 'I am not Ultron. I am not a monster. I don't want to hurt anyone. Please, see me. I am not like him. See me.Unnoticed by anyone else, or perhaps they simply didn't care, Wanda had reeled back a little, almost stunned."Perhaps there is no way to make you trust me.."Wanda wanted to tell him that she did, that she was sorry. She saw him now, and she trusted him, even though her opinion didn't matter much to anyone else in the room.'From the moment he had asked her to look again, Wanda had seen Vision for the incredible being he truly was. Maybe someday, the rest of the world would catch up.Written for Flufftober day 22, prompt: Do You Trust Me?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for Flufftober day 22, prompt: Do You Trust Me? Enjoy!

Wanda Maximoff had looked in The Vision's head, and seen annihilation. Except it wasn't Vision's head, not really. He hadn't been him yet, then. Vision was very different than the original mind she'd looked into, she'd known it from the moment he'd asked her to look again, and she had. He had asked calmly on the outside, but inside, Vision was almost begging.

_I am not Ultron. I am not a monster. I don't want to hurt anyone. Please, see me. I am not like him. See me. ___

____

Unnoticed by anyone else, or perhaps they simply didn't care, Wanda had reeled back a little, almost stunned.

"Perhaps there is no way to make you trust me.."

Wanda wanted to tell him that she did, that she was sorry. She saw him now, and she trusted him, even though her opinion didn't matter much to anyone else in the room.

In fact, it soon became apparent, the opinion of an enchanted hammer was more convincing than Wanda's would have been, because Vision picked it up and suddenly everyone was willing to go to war with him.

Wanda had watched Vision for a while, as they all prepared for battle, but she never approached him, never took the chance to say her piece, to tell him that she was sorry for what she had said, that she would have trusted him, even without the hammer.

It didn't seem to matter, when nobody trusted her.  
\--

Later, when Wanda's whole world had fallen apart, her brother dead and her home country crumbling around her, when Wanda was so sure that she was going to die, Vision had found her. Vision had saved her.

And, despite everything, Wanda found that she was happy to be saved.

"I see you.." She had whispered.

Vision held her tighter then, flew faster. When she asked him why, much later, he told her that getting her to safety had suddenly seemed like the most important thing in the world.  
\--

"Do you trust me?" Vision hovered near the roof of the compound, his cape fluttering in the breeze. He'd looked almost ethereal..

Wanda shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"I did, until you brought me out here and told me to jump off a roof." That was true. She'd trusted him from the very moment he had asked her to look again, although she had never told him so.

"I am not telling you to jump off a roof" Vision chuckled, a sound only Wanda was usually privy to. "I am telling you to fly.. You have done so plenty of times in the training centre."

"The Training Centre has a padded floor" Wanda pointed out.

"A battlefield will not" Vision countered. "You were always going to have to take your training outside. One day, possibly soon, we will have a mission.."

"And I will probably have to fly.." Wanda sighed.

"You already can.. And if you trust me as you say, you know that I will catch you if you do happen to fall."

"You will?"

"Of course."

"Okay.." Wanda took a deep breath, summoned the scarlet energy and stepped off the roof. She didn't fall. "I did it!"

"I knew you could" Vision smiled.

He'd taken her hand, then, guiding her in her first full flight around the compound, and when she had become tired, her power faltering slightly, Vision had swept her into his arms just as he had done in Sokovia, and carried her safely home.

She knew that he would never let her fall.  
\--

She had hurt him.. During the civil war, when she had escaped from the compound. Wanda had hurt Vision, and yet, during the battle, he had still come to check that she was alright. And, apparently, he had helped rescue them all from The Raft too.

Now he wanted to see her.

Wanda had hesitated, at first, not sure that she deserved any forgiveness he wanted to offer. All Vision wanted was for others to see her in a more positive light, and Wanda had rewarded that kindness by dropping him through ten stories.

But in the end, her heart wouldn't allow her not to go. She needed to see him at least one more time, even if it was just to apologise.

So, she went. Wanda waited on the train station platform, pulling her jacket tighter around her to ward off a chill. She scanned the faces getting off the train, looking for him, aware that he would be disguised somehow. It hadn't occurred to her that he may have beaten her there, until she felt a tap on her shoulder, and a familiar voice, shyly questioning.

"Wanda?"

She turned slowly, finding herself face to face with a tall, handsome man with soft blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She knew him immediately, even with the disguise.

"Vizh.. hi."

"Hello."

"Your disguise is nice.."

"I like your hair.."

They both stood awkwardly for a few moments, neither one entirely sure what to do or say next, until Wanda suddenly threw herself at him, and Vision, to her great relief, wrapped his arm's tightly around her in return, holding her close.

"I'm sorry I hurt you.." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I helped keep you confined to the compound" Vision replied. "I see now how wrong that was.. And if I'd known they were taking you to The Raft, I.."

"It's alright. Anything you'd done would have only gotten you locked up with us, or worse. You took a big enough risk as it is helping to break us out.."

"I..I c-couldn't leave you there. I-It just felt.."

It was the first time Wanda had heard a stammer in Vision's usually perfectly controlled voice, and it was the most adorable, endearing thing that she had ever seen. She kissed him, unable to help herself. He had been surprised for a moment, his disguise flickering slightly, but he soon relaxed, kissing her back.

"Well.." He blinked when they broke apart. "That was a surprise.."

"A nice surprise?" Wanda blushed.

"Yes.." Vision leaned in again. "A very nice surprise.."  
\--

As their romantic relationship deepened, Wanda learned that Vision was quite self-conscious regarding his true, synthezoid form. Quite some time passed before she successfully encouraged him to drop the disguise when they were alone, and even longer before he would kiss her without it.

Wanda was beautiful, and Vision thought that she deserved for him to be human, and handsome. It had taken quite a bit of work for Wanda to reassure him, convince him that she thought he was handsome even without his disguise, that in fact, she preferred him without it. And even when she had convinced him, she still had to remind him on a regular basis.

The first night that they had made love was one of those times.

"Do you want.." His breath caught, because she had just tossed her shirt aside, standing before him in just her bra and panties. "W-Would you like me to.."

"No."

"Are you sure you.."

"Do you trust me, Vision?" Wanda interrupted him, her head cocked to one side.

"Of course I do" He replied.

"Then trust me when I say that I love you exactly as you are. I want you exactly as you are" Her hand reached up to gently cup his cheek. "I see you.."

"I know.." Vision smiled softly, leaning into her touch.

"If you aren't ready.."

"No, I believe I am. I just needed a little encouragement.." He'd kissed her, deeply and passionately, eventually phasing out of his clothes.  
\--

Vision was still so new to all this, so she helped him when his fingers fumbled nervously at the clasp of her bra. She'd giggled to calm his nerves when they fell onto the bed together. Gently guiding Vision's hands when he felt shy and unsure where to touch, encouraged him when he was braver, holding his head to her chest as his mouth closed over her nipple, letting him kiss and suckle at her neck long enough to leave a mark that let the world know that she was his, was proud to be his.

Despite her growing need for him, Wanda made sure he knew that if it got too much for him, they could stop at any time. She would never push her Vision into something that he did not feel ready for. However, Vision did not stop. He had shyly, but purposefully, removed her panties, the final barrier between them. Kissed her softly, lacing his fingers with hers.

When he entered her, Wanda had cried out, and she had needed to quickly reassure him.

"You're not hurting me, Vizh. I just haven't done this for a long time, and you are..." She blushed, "Mare. Big."

" Oh.." He blushed too, a blush that only Wanda could ever really see.

"It's alright. Just go slow for a bit, okay?"

"Of course." He would never risk hurting her.

Vision moved slowly, gently rocking his hips against Wanda's. In time, as any mild discomfort she felt faded into pleasure, Wanda moved with him. Soft moans and gasps began to spill from their lips. Vision peppered gentle kisses over Wanda's skin, and in return, Wanda kissed him wherever she could reach. They rose together towards blissful release, and together they fell, but that was okay, because falling was not so scary when you trusted someone to catch you.

After, as Vision gazed at her with sparkling eyes and a soft smile, Wanda's racing heart skipped a beat, because she understood now what he meant, when he said he wanted people to see her as he did. Vision saw her, really truly saw her, the same way she saw him.

"I love you.." She whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"I love you too.." He whispered back, peppering her face with sweet little kisses. "You are so beautiful.."

"So are you" Wanda had told him.

Vision blushed, a little uncertain, but he trusted Wanda, and so he believed her.  
\--

It had taken quite some time, after Thanos, for them to rediscover their normal, or more accurately, find a new one. Wanda and Vision had both died, and thanks to a series of miracles, lived again, but both had returned a little bit broken.

They were both plagued with nightmares, Vision of Thanos's hand around his throat, the sound of his own skull being crushed. Wanda's nightmares were much the same, though more to do with feeling herself tossed aside like a ragdoll, unable to save Vision from his terrible fate.

Wanda had disliked loud sounds since her parents had died, and now Vision disliked them to. He was also jumpy and uncomfortable if anyone other than Wanda touched him.

Despite their troubles, there was one improvement. They were allowed to be together, all the time. No more secret meetings and stolen moments.

Day by day, piece by piece, they put each other back together. It didn't matter if one fell, because the other would catch them.

Wanda and Vision made a home together, made a life. They were married, in a small ceremony with their nearest and dearest. They were happy.

And then they made a miracle of their own.  
\--

Wanda's heart overflowed with joy, and the purest, most beautiful love, when she watched Vision hold their twin sons for the first time, completely besotted. Watched his eyes fill with happy tears, because he saw himself in their tiny faces, and felt her own eyes fill with the same happy tears, because she knew everyone else would be able to see him in them too.

No-one could watch Vision as a Father and still believe he was less human than anyone else.  
\--

As they grew, the twins developed very distinct personalities. Tommy was loud, boisterous, brave, independent, fearless, very much like his Uncle, Pietro, and Wanda often wondered whether he was the universe's way of giving a little piece of her brother back to her.

Billy took after his parents a little more. He was quieter, more careful. He didn't jump head first into things as his brother tended to do.

This was why, at age eight, Tommy was almost ready to get the training wheels off of his bike, while Billy was still unsure about riding at all. But, a lot of his friends were beginning to ride, so Billy eventually decided he was ready to learn, properly, and his parents set aside an afternoon in the park to help him. They'd dropped Tommy off at a playdate so that they could give their more sensitive son their full attention.

He had mastered pedalling, with Vision holding onto the bike as he went, but was unsure if he was ready to take off on his own.

"What if I fall, Daddy?" He'd asked nervously.

"You won't" Vision reassured him. "I will run beside you, and catch you if you do."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Mama?" Billy hesitated, looking to Wanda for advice.

"Go on, baiat dulce" Wanda nodded, smiling softly. "Daddy won't let you fall."

With his Mother's encouragement, Billy gripped the handlebars and started to peddle. As he took off, Vision ran beside him, just as he'd promised.

Billy's eyes lit up.

"I'm doing it, Daddy, I'm riding a bike!"

"I knew you could" Vision smiled.

"Mama, look at me!" Billy grinned. "I'm riding a bike!"

"Yes, I see you" Wanda called after him. "Clever boy!"

Vision caught her eye, and smiled, his own vibrant blue eyes sparkling, mechanical irises spinning. He rarely bothered with his disguise anymore.

Wanda grinned right back at him, blowing a kiss. She saw him, and now everyone else could too.


End file.
